catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Leader Blanks - For Approval Yup-dee-doo--Nightshine{ 04:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE it! All I see is make the nose a little rounder. It looks kind of heart shaped. Bravo![[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 05:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) They look too stout. I think the leader blanks should be sitting up straight and tall :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed the nose and arm position. How are they now?--Nightshine{ 06:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I'am horrible at drawing on the computer :P That's how the face should look I think. And yes, I know the body posture doesn't match it at all; but like I said, I can't really draw on the computer. And I made that diagram on pixlr, which wouldn't really let me draw the red lines in the places I needed to on the body. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded how are they now? I really like the fur on the long haired ones :]--Nightshine{ 03:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) The back looks a little bit too square. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 23:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) That's not excatly what I meant. They still don't look like the diagram; their heads should be turned to this side ----> more; not facing us [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I hope it worked this time--Nightshine{ 05:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I made the heads more narrow--NightshineR 06:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you do it bit more? Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded comments?--NightshineR 18:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry; the anotomy is still not quite right. Their heads look very flat and oval-ish. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I changed the faces; it looks a bit more realistic now--NightshineR 02:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) CBA? Ice fall 01:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, they still don't look quite ready to me. I'll make a diagram when I can get on our other computer [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, finally xP Now, I think they should be sitting up straighter, and taller. Just lower everything kind of like I indicated in the diagram, and raise the head up a little [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I re-did them. I think they are much better now--nightshine 03:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) The short hairs are are a little, fat. XD Can you make their stomach more...thinner? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Snowblaze (Ro) - For Approval - comments? Sorry if it doesn't show up. :P My computer is being really stupid... Brookstep 17:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink more red. Connect the white chest to the top of the shoulder. Blur the highlights--NightshineR 17:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Make the white chest whiter and then do what Night said. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--NightshineR 23:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 18:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink more reddish, then this will be ready--NightshineR 22:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:58, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 23:12, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink more--'Nightshine'~ 16:55, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Marcio (Ro) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) This is so good! Darken the shading on the legs farther from us and darken the tail shading--NightshineR 01:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks :) Darkened shading on legs farthest from us, and darkened tail shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink a bit bigger--'Nightshine'~ 17:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Made ear pink bigger [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Comments before approval?--nightshine 07:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Whitekit (Ki) - For Approval Comments?--'Nightshine'~ 20:27, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Can you move the ear pink a little to the right in the left ear? Moon Talk 20:41, June 30, 2010 (UTC) He looks awesome :D Blur the shading on the back, and make the pupil a bit bigger [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:11, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred shading, made pupil bigger, and moved ear pink--'Nightshine'~ 17:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Blur ear pink. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:22, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Troutpool (W) For Approval Yay, I tried a new shading and highlights style for black cats :) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:37, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Darken the highlights and blur them. Blur the ear pink.--'Nightshine'~ 16:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Okay, darkened and blurred highlights, and blurred the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:28, July 6, 2010 (UTC) The highlight on her back is pretty bright. Can you darken it more?--'Nightshine'~ 17:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: *head desk* I think I made it worse [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:10, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, lighten the shading a bit. Try smoothing out the highlights--nightshine 19:56, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: I redid her, and I think she looks a whole lot better [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Darken the highlights more. Make the ear pink a bit more reddish.--nightshine 02:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Reploaded: Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:13, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Great! Comments before approval?--nightshine 07:17, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Blossomkit - For Approval not so proud...[[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 23:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) This is great! Lengthen the tail stripes a bit more and darken the ear pink. Also darken the nose colour. Add some white pixels in the eyes--'Nightshine'~ 17:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Falconpaw (MCA) - For Approval Comments?--'Nightshine'~ 02:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful Nightshine, truly beautiful.I see nothing wrong. Mõŏń ۞ 03:09, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Lighten the white parts, they look a bit cream right now [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:52, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded lightened white parts--nightshine 02:10, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 07:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Birchheart (W) For Approval Comments? Mõŏń ۞ 21:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) This is really good :) Although I think he has blue eyes...but I could be wrong. In any case, brighten the highlights some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) His describtion doesn't say an eye color. Mõŏń ۞ 23:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) These eyes are fine. Add more stripes to his haunch. Darken the nose colur a bit--nightshine 17:14, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Breezecloud (MC) For Approval I tried to do a Night shine original tabby style... TOTAL FAIL! Comments? Mõŏń ۞ 18:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) This is great! Make the left ear pink smaller and darken the right ear pink a bit. --nightshine 18:38, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Featherfur (W) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC) This is great! Darken the ear pink and lighten the nose colour a bit--nightshine 22:33, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks :) Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:36, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading some--nightshine 02:08, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:21, July 11, 2010 (UTC) CBA?--nightshine 07:27, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Creekpaw (MCA) - For Approval I'm not really proud of this one. Comments/--nightshine 02:08, July 10, 2010 (UTC) It's cool. But mak the dark patches darker. :D And maybe blur the ear pink. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:31, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened patches and blurred ear pink--nightshine 07:00, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Scorchkit (Ki) - For Approval Comments?--nightshine 06:55, July 11, 2010 (UTC) He's adorable :D Define the stripes on his face more, but that's all I see :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:02, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded thanks! Defined face stripes--nightshine 07:10, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Darken the flecks on his muzzle, and he'll be ready [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened muzzle flecks--nightshine 07:36, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Specklekit (Ki) - For Approval I don't know about this one. The specks looks a little like chicken pox--nightshine 07:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Pretty good :) Perhaps add a highlight to her middle, and add some depth to the eyes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed eyes and added highlight to her middle--nightshine 07:32, July 11, 2010 (UTC)